User talk:Aixon
16:39, June 26, 2014 (UTC)|ZexionSolemn= Hey folks! Welcome to my talk page. If you need anything or simply want to talk, feel free to leave a message here, and I'll get back to you as quickly as I can... I'm happy to converse with just about anyone... Otherwise... I'll see you around!}} I should probably make my own section too, huh? } (UTC)|zexion=Oh, I loved Zexion too! I feel like he didn't get enough screen time though :/ As you could probably already tell, I'm a big Axel fan. I like your username, where did you get the idea for it?}} } (UTC)|lexaeus= Yeah, Lex needed more screentime too. :/ Maybe that's why I didn't really connect with either one of them. I think that they could have done so much more with Zexion, especially his power of illusion. I would have liked to see someone go insane because of it. But, nonetheless, he's pretty cool. I like Axel because he has a laid back personality, (not as laid back as Demyx) but he would help his friends in an instant. Also, it helps that when KH first came out, my friends and I all chose characters that we're most like and I got Axel. That's basically all there is to it. Why do you like Zexion? As far as navigation goes, what is difficult about it? What pages are you having trouble getting to? Here's an easy way to get to my userpage: See where it says "talk" right under my username in this talk bubble? Click there and it will instantly bring you to my talk page! And don't worry, you're not being a bother! I'm always glad to help out new users. :D and I'm pretty sure I've had more difficult questions than yours. So don't sweat it! Your actual name? I thought that might be it, but when I scrambled the letters it didn't seem right. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name? (If you are uncomfortable with sharing it, that's completely fine, you don't have to share it. I'm just curious.) Also, thank you for signing your posts, it's very rare that users do that now days. >.>}} 04:20, July 27, 2013 (UTC)|Balthier=Well, anyone vs the main protagonist pretty much HAS to win. With the exception of Leon, Roxas and Seifer of course. I wish they had more win/lose battles in the Kingdom Hearts games. But, that might make it harder on us wiki people. Your favorite color is blue? Yay me too! If you scroll down just a bit, there's a table of contents right above the first section. But, you will have to edit your first post. When someone leaves a message on a talk page, it's more like leaving paragraphs under a big topic. Look at the articles, you have to edit the section titled "Story" rather than edit each individual paragraph. But, there is an easy way to get around this. There's a little button at the top of my talkpage that says "leave message" click that button, but don't put anything in the "Subject/Headline" box on the side. Hope that helps! Ahhh talk bubbles. I guess it's about time I started to teach you some coding. Here is a tutorial on how to make them. The thing is, they don't even have to be KH-related, it can be anything! If you have any questions, the maker of the tutorial is retired, so he probably won't answer, so come and ask me! The more time you spend on the wiki, the less confusing things tend to become. But, there are still things I'm learning, and I've been here for 2 years. Wow, that's a cool name! Thank goodness I don't have to pronounce it. Mine is Dan, it's plain and simple. But that's how I like it. I live in America, North America to be exact. By the way, why did you decide to make an account on this thing we call the keyhole? and how did you find us/hear about us? We have a small community, and we want to expand it. So by finding out what appeals to the public, We used to have a big community, until everyone left. :/ But that's another story that we'll save for another time.}} 05:15, July 28, 2013 (UTC)|xemnas=Well, you've gone a lot farther than most people. There are some people that make an account and never edit. Why do they even make an account? We are very grateful for you at least leaving your sig at the bottom. It gets annoying when people don't sign their stuff, then we don't know who it's from and we can't respond. A majority of the Talk bubble sprites will be on those pages, but if you want a fancy-schmancy one like by Sephiroth one above, you can make your own or either I or FR can make one for you. FinalRest will probably give you a better turn out, but I will get it to you faster. But if you want to make one of your own, I can give you the little diamond thingy on the bottom and you can make your own. I have not played, nor have I heard of that game. What's it about? Is it any good? If you ever get the chance to play Kingdom Hearts, take it! To this day it is my favorite game series, and I started playing it 6 years ago. Your friend should get an account! This place could use some more editors. The only features you would get, is to edit most of the pages, and be a part of the community. Until recently, people without an account could edit the wiki, but everything changed when the fire nation attacked the overlords at wikia put in a new policy. I actually welcome everyone the same way. You are one of the few people that responded to my welcome. You did pretty much everything right, but there's some extra coding, which, I have no idea where the heck you got it from. You had ' |' before every line, which wasn't needed at all. The only coding you needed was what was in the box. If you're still having troubles, let me know. :D EDIT:Hey, you fixed it! Now that you have that down, is there anything else you see that you want to learn?}} } (UTC)|hatnclogs=I've been pretty busy myself! So I completely understand ^.^ What exactly are you pasting? O.o All you had to type was: : Anything that looks like this: :' ' isn't needed. I don't know if this is on purpose, but you're typing all of that extra stuff into your talk bubbles. That's what's making them not work. If you're still having troubles, let me know and I'll see if I can have FR take a look at it. She might see something that I might be missing. As for the colors, we have a list of available colors . You can either type the HTML name or you can use the Hex Code, they both work, it's just up to you which ones you use.}} } (UTC)|saix=Aahhhh, that's why! Glad you figured it out}} } (UTC)|momiji=Oh crap! I think I responded to the wrong message! That's what I get for trying to see changes on my phone and not double check them on my computer >.> So now I will officially respond to your message! Don't worry about messing up my talkpage, it'll get archived soon anyways, and I've had worse. But that's pretty weird that all that extra coding happened o.O Actually, this is wikia, sorry to confuse you >.< This wasn't always called the keyhole, and sometimes I still have trouble with that. But yes, this website does lack in the editor department unfortunately. That's why we're very happy when someone new comes along and wants to learn coding. :D}} } (UTC)|zero=Hmmm, well I will get to the bottom of this talk bubble situation as soon as I can. Well, wikia is like a big website, where you can build your own "subwebsite", but you have to follow wikia's rules. The search bar only search items on The Keyhole, not on any other website. I hope that helps explain it! Of course I have spare time to help out a rookie! I might not get back to you right away, because school is coming up and I work a lot the rest of the week, but besides that, I'm pretty much free. While I figure out the talk bubble conundrum, take a look at this userbox tutorial. Userboxes are basically symbols of friendship. When you become friends with someone, you exchange userboxes. You usually make a section for them on your userpage. But, if you don't want to have them, that's fine too. I know some people who collect signatures instead, but most people collect userboxes. Once you've successfully completed the tutorial, I'll give you my userbox. :D}} } (UTC)|saber=Oh how I miss training rookies. It's so much fun! ^.^ Although, I don't know what you're apologizing for. O.o Nope, a userbox should apply to everyone, not just me. Mine for example: You can just change your current userbox to "This user loves to talk and ‘scheme’ with Aixon!" Besides that, you've passed! Here's the coding for my userbox: I'll take your userbox when it's been corrected. I like your userbox! Mine's kinda lame :P But if you want something changed, that's up to you. What do you want changed? At least you have 2 weeks! I only have less than 3 days left from when this message was posted! Enjoy the summer while you still have it. What grade are you going into this year? I'm gonna be a freshman in college.}} } (UTC)|normal=Ohhh, I see. It was just a quote! I thought you were actually apologizing, I was a wee bit confused. I'll make a cheat sheet of all the basic coding, and then tell you when it's done. You go to a Christian school? Cool! Christian buddies! :3 Good luck with your last year.}} } (UTC)|excited=As I was making the cheat sheet for you, I noticed that we already have some. Go me. ._. Anyways, here's some links to the cheat sheets: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Help%3AWikitext&useskin=wikia http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wikitext/more_examples Sorry for just leading you to a bunch of pages, but they can explain it a lot better than I can. ^.^' Once again, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me or one of the other staff members.}} Hi there! and the whole bubble sorts itself out. If you want me to help you with a template I can but, for now, I hope that helps!}} Across the Ocean Hello again! } (UTC)|excited=This is the 3rd time I've had to write this message thanks to my dumb computer, so hopefully 3rd time's the charm! Don't feel bad about lack of activity, I've had some low activity myself. People edit here an there all the time, it's not like you're committed to anything. How are you liking Days? Have you played KHI and KHII yet? I would play those before you even think about touching KH3D, or the storyline would make no sense. I've played the games and it's confusing for me. Things have been good for me. Busy, but good. The only bad thing is that I've been a little sick lately, but it's not anything I can't handle. How about you?}} 03:57, December 25, 2013 (UTC)|xmas=Aixon! You're alive! :D I missed ya. and Since it's been 2 months, I sure hope that I would be feeling better by now. And I am. Oooh, the Ruler of the Sky is REALLY difficult, but I thought that the Dustflier was the hardest boss for me. Especially in proud mode. So have fun with that! I'm glad you liked the game though. If you know the storyline, that's good enough. I hope ya get it. Oh yeah, and MERRY CHISTMAS!! :D}} 05:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)|roxas=I forgot to reply to your last message, sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you or anything, I just forgot >.< So, I'll reply to that message first. Yeah, I hated Ruler of the Sky too, especially when it kept going out of bounds and when it shot it's beams. >_> If you say "The Notre Dame world" it works for me. As long as i know what you're talkin about. Are you liking DDD so far? I had a pretty fantastic Christmas. I went to my dads on the 24th and then I went to my Mom's house and my grandma's house on the 25th, so it was a good day, even if I got a lot of clothes! ^.^ How was your Christmas? I have a lot of Axel talk bubbles, so I'll let you slide on all your Larxene ones ;) I deleted all of the pages except the one that your talk bubble is currently on right now, (which should be Template:Aixon) because something wierd is going on with all those templates, so I'll have your userbox page up soon too. So if there's weird stuff popping up on your screen about the Userbox template, don't worry about it, I'll fix it. Also, there might be some tampering done with your TB template too, so don't worry about that either. :D Roxas told me you were getting help from him, and I've noticed that your editing has improved quite a bit! Going from world-to-world in DDD is fine with me, I'll be sure to stay off those pages. The sad Xion is on a template called at the top of the page. So if you remove that template, then you can remove the sad Xion. Happy New Year to you too!! How was your New Year's Day? EDIT: All right, all fixed! Your templates are set. Anything else I can do for you?}} 01:19, January 20, 2014 (UTC)|saber=I just started school back up, so soon I'll be up to my nose in schoolwork. >_> As far as wiki stuff goes, I've been archiving forums like no other. It's kinda a pain in the butt, but it's gotta be done. Keep up the good work!}} 04:13, January 25, 2014 (UTC)|Balthier=Endless homework? I feel ya. Thanks for the compliment, they're always appreciated. ^.^ I was thinking that since we're the only ones going to be doing this, you take on character and I take the other? I don't care who does which, so it's up to you. There are other sites (like IGN and the like the .net) that also have locations, so if you can't find one, you can go that route. I would like to keep them in order, according to Jiminy's Journal. (duh!) I have the first 12 of them for each character, so just go from there! :D}} 18:51, February 1, 2014 (UTC)|xigbar=We don't allow videos to be uploaded to the wiki at all, use the template instead. Also, we only allow 30-second snippets for OSTs, but they have to be on the appropriate pages and uploaded as .oggs. So the one you put really doesn't belong there. Don't stress out about it though! :D}} 01:02, February 7, 2014 (UTC)|xaldin=Sorry about having FR edit your pages, I'll yell at her later. But blank sections do make the pages look... empty. So be sure there's at least a little content in the sections, even if it's not complete.}} 01:23, February 11, 2014 (UTC)|vexen=I hate the spellican too, he was such a pain in the butt. Especially when you're riding the track. It looks good so far! Unfortunatly my work on the DDD treasure chests has come to a halt because a friend of mine is borrowing my KH3D and 3DS. But after I get them back, I can resume it. But I have my KHII and PS2 now, so I'll be working on those chests. Keep up the good work. :D I'm busy, but I'm good. School is keeping me buried in papers and homework. How about you? How's your life goin?}} Hi There!! and all that (yes copy all the }} that appear they are important) make sure that you fill in your own information and not mine. I might sound silly for saying that but you'd be surprised how many people get the idea that they are supposed to copy anything they see. *facepalm* But anyway once you've got the bubble codes down make sure you do what the bottom of the template has you do. Those codes at the bottom are the codes that enable you to use them on the wiki from the template. Like I said have any questions feel free to ask. But just to let you know my answers might take a bit cuz I don't have much access to computers right now but when I get the chance I go here. If you aren't getting any responses at all and you need them ask Chain. He'd be happy to help you as well. Just make sure he doesn't do it for you. You will not learn anything that way. ;) Anyway ok I'm done with that whole rant lol so.... onward!! Lol yis it tis much fun... much fun indeeeeeed hehehe. But nope just one template for all of my bubbles. You just need one template for one object/group of objects. Like the examples I gave above. Lol that's actually what I did when I was starting out! xD Trust me templates are SOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo much easier and less time consuming. Hehe I'm glad they live up to the work I put in them! Well sue me I ain't perfect lol XD That's what the tutorial calls for. You need 2 pages a sig1 and sig2 for everything to work. One to have all the code to edit and the other so you can use it as a wiki signature. Wait.... I don't understand... no no the signature is the only template you need two pages for. Every other template you need one and only one. I have a userbox tutorial here that you can use to figure out the userboxes. I'd be more than happy to add your userbox to my collection when you're done with it and in the meantime here's mine . Wow.... that was a LOT of text XD have fun reading it... well.... hope you had fun reading it I guess haha! I'll be around! :D}} as an example. (Btw if you want to using coding in a post use the "no wiki code" what you do is you put in front of the code and at the end of the code. Note the / in the last piece of code. That signifies the end code.) Now anyway back to what I was saying; the friendhappy code att he end of the template is what is used to activate the bubble. I could have set that as anything I wanted: vensmile ventushappy happyven venvensmiley boopboopdeedoopimhappy whatever lol. But that code is how you set the activation for the bubbles. The Xiggie thing is the talk template itself don't ever mess with that hahaha. As I said on the tutorial that is what makes the talk bubbles work. But just leave all the brackets where they are. They are important to make the template work. Uhmmmmm now for your second question........ HUUUHHHHhhhhhhh??!! XD (KH2 quote xD) My name is RoxasXIIILK so that's what your teplate is called. Template:Aixon That means your activation code would start with Aixon and have all the other stuff. So an example for if you had maybe a happy bubble would be something like or as the activation code would be }|happy= }}}. How's that?? But this is the whole goal. To have you learn so you can continue being here and get the most out of everything here. After all our main goal is to get more users atm hahaha. Making something into a template is super easy. All you have to do is create a page. (I can give you a redlink so you can create here) So just click on that link there and it will bring you to a black page. For future reference you would create a page and call a template Template:Aixon something something ;D Now all you have to do is add all the coding that makes up your userbox and put it onto the page... simple as that. It's the same thing with anything you want to condense into a template. If you want to see what I mean look at my infobox here and here. Then of course you categorize... since I absolutely suck at categorizing (Chainy would agree) I'll give you the codes you'll plug in to the end of the template after all the rest of the code. Category:User templates Category:Userboxes Anyway I'm always absolutely happy to help so ask away!! After all asking questions is how you learn so I'd encourage you to ask all questions you want to!!! And don't worry about me not understanding hehe if I don't then I'll say so and you can clarify if you need to. But never feel discouraged about asking questions ok!! :D Also I had a little tip for you about your sig. I would recommend that you have the light blue color change to specify your talkpage link. If I'm looking to click on your talkpage link I'm going to think it is the word that has the different color y'know? Just a suggestion of course! You can do whatever you want! :3 Also I have one more question for you that I was wondering about.... don't take this the wrong way or anything but... are you a boy or a girl... if you don't want to answer that you don't have to lol up to you. Anyway any further questions lemmi know!!! :D}} }|— }}} time code in both talk bubbles. You only had it in your Larxene one. I fixed it for you so you're all set! :3 As for sprites I actually made tons of sprites for people and wouldn't mind make some for you. If there's any screenshots or other images you want made into a sprite just let me know or give me the image and I'll work it for you! :D Well ok then lol it's just you used male and female talk bubbles (which doesn't matter) and you don't have any indication on your page of that and your name doesn't really give any inkling to that either hahaha so I was trying to stealth-fully figure it out but I gave up XD I mean I wanted to be like man or dude or bro but I didn't wanna say then and then you be a girl. XD That'd be... yeaaa lol but anyway as for me I say what I am several times on my page soooooo I'll let you figure it out ;) lol. Well I didn't mean you had to haha it was just a suggestion. This is your stuff I mean you could have it link to anything. For example you could link it to your fav character or something like Marluxia or Larxene or any other page; your contribs, another wiki, fav article, ect. Like you could do something like [[User:Aixon|'Aquatic']] [[Marluxia|'Dreams']] [[User talk:Aixon|'Await']] . I mean you can do whatever you want with it. Even if you wanted to add certain images to it or prop images in certain ways you can do that too!! Get as creative as you want to. And if you need images messed with I'm your guy lol. Who????? Also, I noticed that the images in your zexion bubble are redlinked. You might wanna fix that ;)}} Hello once more! Heya! Happy Birthday!!! Happy Birthday Aixon 06:03, January 18, 2014 (UTC)|excited=So a little birdie told me that you're birthday, so I thought I'd stop by and say Happy Birthday Aixon! :D}} Hello Again :D Butting in "So regarding your question to Roxas' about image policies, you can upload any image that's not a .jpg or doesn't have any profanity/blood/bad stuff. Just be sure to license and categorize it. [[|Kingdom Hearts Wiki:Categorizing Images|Here's]] a guide for licensing and categorizing." He calls me a wiki stalker because I read other people's messages. (Which everyone does, including him. I have proof!) Also you can't scare me because I'm unscarable!!! 05:27, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Images are my strength, so expect me to have plenty of answers. Even if it's something like "I have no idea, ask Roxas, that's his department." To upload an image, go to the blue bar at the top of the screen and select "photos" under the "On the Wiki" tab. It will bring you to a page with a blue button that says "Add a photo". The rest should be self explanatory. And if you mess up I will unleash my fury on the wiki it's all good, I'll help you out and you'll get the hang of it in no time. I do have a life to get on with, but believe it or not, I'd rather be helping you with image stuff. I love the sprites! Especially the Larxene one. Now you think I'm a stalker? Great. Now everyone knows my secret! ;) 03:59, February 24, 2014 (UTC)|normal=Someone named ShardofTruth got that image. I think he ripped it from the game, but don't quote me on that. He might have done the "select button thing" where you go into Sora's point of view. He was probably using an emulator. Using that image you gave me, type: add words here Be sure to add the colon before the File part. If you need certain images, go to the .net site and see if they have the image you're looking for. Be sure to ask permission to the uploader before you go and take their image. Another thing you could do is go to youtube and screenshot from a video. He's a pretty good photo editor, he's done TONS of the images on the wiki. He even did the new archive image on my talkpage. :D}} 05:56, March 3, 2014 (UTC)|xion=I just realized that I never responded to your last message. Sorry! I suck at this D: Go ahead and use edits rather than new TBs, FR does that too. There's really no right or wrong, it's just a matter of preference. You understood my image talk!?! As LA used to say.. "Computer 5!" (high five over the internet) You don't have to upload the image to imageshack or photobucket, just put it on your desktop! Roxas did my archive image, I love it too! He's such an awesome guy! Isn't that right Roxas? *waits for reply*}} 22:31, March 6, 2014 (UTC)|marluxia=I'm actually on Spring Break right now, even though we have 2 inches of snow on the ground. Woohoo! >_> But hey, a break is a break. I haven't seen LA either, I think he told me that he was on vacation for a bit. I was thinking about messaging him to see what's goin on. Or are you talking about Roxas? He hasn't been on much either, but that's because he got a new video game. Use this image for Isa (Yes i know it says Saix, but it's the only render we have) and this image for Xigbar.}} 16:57, March 18, 2014 (UTC)|xigbar=Whoops! I didn't realize that I gave you the entire image instead of the link, I fixed it now. :D Yup, you added them correctly! Just be sure to add them to all of the pages that contain that image next time. Roxas told that he'd be away this week, but he'll be back next week! Yay~ EDIT: Using the above image as an example, if you go to the "About" tab underneath the picture, there should be a section called "Appears on these pages" you'll find a list of all the pages there.}} 05:00, March 22, 2014 (UTC)|lianxed=You have to remove the pound symbol before colors when you're using the full word. Also, be sure to add "File:" or "Image:" before images. EDIT:Yes, one day you shall learn! And then you can start teaching other people some things. Speaking of which... *looks down below* it looks like you have your first student.}} The wiki needs a big brother to make sure there's no vandalism or bullying going on. Is Roxas bullying you Aixon? I think he needs to be punished >:D 03:13, March 27, 2014 (UTC) *Shoots Chain in the face* Hostal takeover BIOTCH >:D I have the powerrrrrrr muahhahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:37, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :My face! *face is gone* Why you!! *sets Roxas on fire with a snap* For more information see: Vexen's Death 16:30, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Roxas would NEVER bully me. I love the guy. <3 He's just so awesome that I'd make him my big brother in an instant! Big Brother Roxasen. :D 22:48, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :That's what he WANTS you to think. Just wait until he becomes your BFF.. then BOOM! He steals your favorite pair of socks. 02:20, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Awee love you to Aixon x3 <3 lol big brother naruto xD just thought of that hahaha. But don't listen to Chain he's just a big ol' sour puss ;P lol and Chain it's not good to talk about urself in such ways i mean really, sock steal tiss tiss tiss. I'd expect better from you. 01:11, April 6, 2014 (UTC) 02:20, March 30, 2014 (UTC)|Clock=I just found you other message, so I'll be responding to that one now. Actually, that quote has nothing to do with you, so no worries! It's just my new bubble that I've had for awhile, but I forgot about it, so I decided to use it. I didn't set you up for that, he came on his own. Feel special. Yes! I would love your userbox! Is that RWBY by chance? I fixed it, if tags don't work, use the template, it works a lot better. I have replied! Sorry, I didn't see it!}} BOOM Confetti ^I told you he stalks me too!! Hi Roxas :D 15:17, March 19, 2014 (UTC) <3 :D lol 17:06, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hai This is a new section because I'm not really sure where to reply anymore 21:35, April 14, 2014 (UTC)|saber=No need to apologize for your lack of activity, there are days where I'm not on just because I don't feel like editing today. But you passed your lifeguard training? Yay! I've had a bit of a cold as well :/ Xemnas I didn't find too hard personally, my struggle was with Ansem SoD and Anti black coat. Good luck. See ya in a week! So ya want to know why everyone left The Keyhole eh? Well.. it's a bit of a long story but I'll sum it up as best as I can avatar-style: Regulars, Anons, Staff, Wikia. Long ago, the four types of editors lived in harmony, until one day, Wikia (the big company that owns us) attacked. They got rid of a skin formerly known as Monaco, and replaced it with the skin you are probably using, Oasis. It's filled with ads everywhere and inconveniences. But despite the pleas from all of the editors all across different wikis, they got rid of the skin. Their selfish decision pissed off everyone. A lot of users put hard work into that, and it made the wiki look awesome. So khwiki.com was formed and most of the users moved there. Only the remaining users could stop the mass exodus. But when some of them left due to lack of interest, they vanished. Some time passed and Roxas came back and I became an admin, and even though our editing skills are great, the five staff members still have a lot to do before more editors will show up. But I believe, we can change the wiki. But yeah, that's the short version. Any other questions?}} 06:35, April 30, 2014 (UTC)|hatnclogs=Well yeah, we want as many users as possible. That's why we open things like the Underdrome and get more affiliates. We want users to want to come here. But we also know that we'll never be as active as we used to be, but we can try. But when KH3 does get released, there will (hopefully) be a big boom of users, that will come and edit the wiki. I'm doin pretty good, busy, but good. It's exam week so I'm kept pretty busy. How 'bout you?}} 22:00, May 5, 2014 (UTC)|xemnas= Xemnas bubble in celebration of his defeat. That's great news! I just finished my exams and I am so relieved! My math one didn't go so well, but there's nothing I can do now, so Hakuna Matata. It sounds like a plan! I'll be watching ;P I can't get rid of that nickname? That's fine with me.}} 05:35, May 24, 2014 (UTC)|insane=aww, I'll miss you too! Have fun at whatever you're going to!}} 05:23, June 3, 2014 (UTC)|vexen=About the KH3D soundtrack page. You're good. The list is going to be turned into a table anyways, so it'll match the other soundtrack pages.}} 19:07, June 24, 2014 (UTC)|zexion=I can't speak for Rox and LA, but I can say that I'm, pretty much working all day everyday, so I don't have a lot of free time. I lot of it is being spent on the .net to help with the magazine. So that's why. I haven't abandoned this place yet. :D}} What in the hell is this MADNESS and here is your new talk bubble. I saved it as a psd so if you want me to listen it up at all just let me know and if you get any more ideas for sprites lemmi kno! }} Aixoooooooooooooooooon! I had to upload all the images I could find to my photobucket and then replace the links where I could find them. What a fun day it was. >_> 03:55, June 14, 2014 (UTC) 20 reviews to do, of course it's LA LA LA LA 21:57, June 27, 2014 (UTC)|nui= HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA...that's a joke right?... *ahem*, yes, Chain and LA goes waaaaay back. Also yeah we haven't been in touch that much besides your votes in LA's arena. How does LA find time to watch them?...they all sorta fit in, still 20 anime episodes a week + one daily anime}} 21:21, July 5, 2014 (UTC)|shana=Usually a seasonal anime (those animes that are currently released now) are either 24 or 12 episodes long, so take that up, it's normally a 12 to 24 week ordeal to watch and review each anime. And then add in one daily anime which LA watches, then there's LA's anime extras' LA "sorta" does daily and LA's music reviews as well. Then LA rarely does LA's gaming and movie reviews, although both of them LA keeps the comedic values of those reviews to a minimum, unless it has a great theme LA likes to put into them, for instance, LA watched Inception, guess what the theme of the review was?. Well read the review it's confusingly themed. Ok enough of LA ranting. No no no Lore has ALWAYS been LA's punching & butt monkey...Lore has no face value other than comedic idiot.}} 10:43, July 6, 2014 (UTC)|nui=Ok?..(about Lore)...it's like your going for the underdog, in which the underdog will always lose. Anyways, LA is right now updating LA's arena....so....wait like 30mins}} Keaard's and Draaek's own section